Donations
Donations keep the server up and running form month to month without them we wouldnt have a server. To thank our players for their donation we offer the following perks. To donate go to our webstore: http://shoptekkit.choicecraft.net Land Perks We offer several types of perks here are the "more land" options available. 'Most Popular Land Packages' PURE GOLD PKG 70$ USD *Upgrade base 100x100 lot to 125 x 125 *Additional 125 x 125 Zone *Use command /repair enchanted - Allows you to repair an enchanted item using standard repair materials *Use command /workbench - Have a vanilla workbench anywhere *Use command /tpa - Allows you to teleport to a player with their permission. *Use command /tpahere - Allows you to bring someone to you with their permission *Use /me - Allows you to emote in global channel *1 World Anchor or 2 Personal Anchors (see world anchor info ) *No Fee when creating shops using chestshop *GOLD Label and name in gold *COMING SOON! Set a Title before your name *COMING SOON! Priority Logon (if the server is full you wont ever wait) 'Other Land Packages' You may upgrade slowly if you wish by following this path. Member to COPPER 15$ USD *Default Zone Bumped to 125 x 125 *COPPER Label and name in green *Use /me - Allows you to emote in global channel *2 Personal Anchors (see world anchor info ) COPPER TO TIN $10 USD (Total of 25$ Donated) *Default Zone Bumped to 125 x 125 *Additional 25 x 25 zone *TIN Label and name in green *Use /me - Allows you to emote in global channel *2 Personal Anchors (see world anchor info ) TIN TO IRON $10 USD (Total of 35$ Donated) *Default Zone Bumped to 125 x 125 *Additional 75 x 75 zone *IRON Label and name in green *Use /me - Allows you to emote in global channel *2 Personal Anchors (see world anchor info ) IRON TO SILVER $15 USD (Total of 50$ Donated) *Default Zone Bumped to 125 x 125 *Additional 100 x 100 zone *SILVER Label and name in green *Use /me - Allows you to emote in global channel *2 Personal Anchors (see world anchor info ) *COMING SOON! Set a Title before your name *COMING SOON! Priority Logon (if the server is full you wont ever wait) SILVER TO GOLD 20$ USD (Total of 70$ Donated) *Upgrade base 100x100 lot to 125 x 125 *Additional 125 x 125 zone *Use command /repair enchanted - Allows you to repair an enchanted item using standard repair materials *Use command /workbench - Have a vanilla workbench anywhere *Use command /tpa - Allows you to teleport to a player with their permission. *Use command /tpahere - Allows you to bring someone to you with their permission *Use /me - Allows you to emote in global channel *1 World Anchor or 2 Personal Anchors (see world anchor info ) *No Fee when creating shops using chestshop *GOLD Label and name in gold *COMING SOON! Set a Title before your name *COMING SOON! Priority Logon (if the server is full you wont ever wait) RUBY LAND PACKAGE 60$ USD *'MUST BE GOLD LEVEL ALREADY' *Upgrade base 100x100 lot to 125 x 125* *Two Additional 125 x 125 zones* *Use command /repair enchanted - Allows you to repair an enchanted item using standard repair materials *Use command /workbench - Have a vanilla workbench anywhere *Use command /tpa - Allows you to teleport to a player with their permission. *Use command /tpahere - Allows you to bring someone to you with their permission *Use /me - Allows you to emote in global channel *1 World Anchor or 2 Personal Anchors (see world anchor info ) *No Fee when creating shops using chestshop *GOLD Label and name in gold *COMING SOON! Set a Title before your name *COMING SOON! Priority Logon (if the server is full you wont ever wait) :: *Total of 3 125 x 125 Zones ''More land? All Ruby level donors can continue to purchase zones at the cost of $60 ea. '' 'Moving Costs' See a staff member if you wish to purchase this option. *Relocate your entire zone to a new location (No transfer of buildings and zone content) $10 *Move up to 20 chests to the new zone $25 Note: your old zone will be deleted/regenerated and the new one will be created so be prepared to move your stuff unless you buy the moving package. Your chests will be moved at the time we create the new zone. Item Perks 'Reclaimable Item Packs' Each of these packages can be picked up every 72 hours. '' '''Big Item Pack - $70 (claim every 72 hours by typing /kit bigpack)' *10 - Emeralds (388) *20 - Diamonds (264) *64 - Iron Ingots (265) *64 - Copper Ingots (5259) *128 - Redstone (331) *64 - Nikolite (9258:6) *32 - Enderpearls (368) *1 - Diamond Pickaxe (278) *1 - Diamond Sword (276) *64 - Sticky Resin (30217) *128 - Glass Fibre Cables (30184:9) *10 - Invisibility Potions (8m) (373:16382) *10 - Potions of Regenation II (373:16369) *10 - Potions of Swiftness / Speed II (373:16370) *10 - Potions of Poison Splash (373:32756) *10 - Mycelium (110) Medium Item Pack - $55 (claim every 72 hours by typing /kit mediumpack) *10 - Diamonds (264) *5 - Emeralds (388) *32 - Iron Ingots (265) *64 - Copper Ingots (5259) *128 - Redstone (331) *32 - Nikolite (9258:6) *16 - Enderpearls (368) *1 - Diamond Pickaxe (278) *1 - Diamond Sword (276) *40 - Sticky Resin (30217) *64 - Glass Fibre Cables (30184:9) *5 - Invisibility Potions (8m) (373:16382) *5 - Potions of Regenation II (373:16369) *5 - Potions of Swiftness / Speed II (373:16370) *5 - Potions of Poison Splash (373:32756) *10 - Mycelium (110) Small Item Pack - $45 (claim every 72 hours hours by typing /kit smallpack) *4 - Diamonds (264) *1 - Emeralds (388) *20 - Iron Ingots (265) *32 - Copper Ingots (5259) *64 - Redstone (331) *16 - Nikolite (9258:6) *10 - Enderpearls (368) *1 - Diamond Pickaxe (278) *- Diamond Sword (276) *30 - Sticky Resin (30217) *32 - Glass Fibre Cables (30184:9) *5 - Invisibility Potions (8m) (373:16382) *5 - Potions of Regenation II (373:16369) *5 - Potions of Swiftness / Speed II (373:16370) *5 - Potions of Poison Splash (373:32756) *5 - Mycelium (110) 'One Time Item Purchases' Iron Fix - $40 ''' *5 stacks of Iron Ingots '''Diamond Fix - $5 *20 Diamonds Zoo Pack - $12 *2 Cow Eggs *2 Pig Eggs *1 Wolf Egg *1 Ocelot Egg *2 Sheep Eggs *2 Chicken Eggs Pretties (Diamond, Emeralds & Pearls) - $20 *64 Diamonds *5 Emeralds *64 Ender Pearls Small Pretties (Diamonds, Emeralds & Pearls) - $10 *32 Diamonds *3 Emeralds *32 Ender Pearls Nether Pack *64 Glowstone *128 Notherbrick *5 Blazerods *5 MagmaCreme *64 Obsidian *15 Netherwart Boing! Sticky Resin *128 Sticky Resin Big Pearl Pack *48 Ender Pearls Little Pearl Pack *16 Ender Pearls Rainbow Pack (15 of each) *Bone Meal, Light Gray Dye, Gray Dye, Ink Sac, Rose Red, Orange Dye, Dandelion Yellow, Lime Dye, Cactus Green, Light Blue Dye, Cyan Dye, Lapis Lazuli, Purple Dye, Magenta Dye, Pink Dye, Cocoa Beans and Indigo Category:Gameplay